Discussioni progetto:Biografie/Attività
Neurochirurgo ; Attività : neurochirurgo ; Voce per l'attività : Robert J. White ; Categoria : Neurochirurgia ; Esempi : Robert J. White, Cyberknife, Giulio Gaist ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma : --Stef96ano :Non è che ci sia grande necessità IMHO: le categorie dei chirurghi non sembrano molto affollate... --AttoRenato le poilu 15:30, 26 gen 2013 (CET) Manager musicale Vorrei fosse inserita la voce Manager musicale ; Voce per l'attività: Giorgio Gomelsky ; Categoria : Professioni dello spettacolo e Professioni musicali ; Esempi : Chas Chandler, Brian Epstein, Malcolm McLaren, Alberto Pirelli (produttore), Enrico Rovelli, Doc McGhee, Tommy Ramone etc. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Carlo58s (msg) 07:36, 18 apr 2011 (CEST) Impresario musicale Vorrei fosse inserita la voce Impresario musicale ; Voce per l'attività: Giorgio Gomelsky ; Categoria : Professioni dello spettacolo e Professioni musicali ; Esempi : Lara Saint Paul, Sergej Pavlovič Djagilev, Richard D'Oyly Carte, Richard Branson, Tony Wilson, Bill Graham etc. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Carlo58s (msg) 07:36, 18 apr 2011 (CEST) Professore universitario ; Attività : PROFESSORE/PROFESSORESSA UNIVERSITARIO/A ; Voce per l'attività: ; Categoria : la categoria da attribuire alle voci biografiche (PROFESSORI UNIVERSITARI) ; Esempi : esempi di voci che utilizzerebbero l'attività (es. Gian Domenico Pisapia, Michele Mirabella, Francesco De Lorenzo...) ; Altre informazioni : - ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: :::::--Orodeo (msg) 02:50, 18 mag 2011 (CEST) Ci si legge :Le attività elencate nell'incipit dovrebbero essere quelle che causano l'enciclopedicità della persona. Al momento non mi risulta ci siano persone enciclopediche per il fatto di essere SOLO professori universitari (senza nulla voler togliere a tale professione). --Gvf 18:49, 12 giu 2011 (CEST) ::In realtà poche attività causano di per sé l'enciclopedicità della persona, e fra le attività previste sono già presenti ad esempio le voci generiche 'docente' e 'insegnante' (certo assai meno indicative di enciclopedicità). Personalmente credo dunque che sarebbe utilissima anche la voce specifica 'professore universitario', che è sicuramente assai più informativa e individua un contesto di lavoro di norma comunque legato a una attività di ricerca, alla produzione di pubblicazioni ecc., che in molti casi giustificano l'attribuzione di enciclopedicità. A mio avviso l'assenza dell'attività è una carenza che andrebbe colmata. -- Roncaglia 13:11, 5 set 2011 (CEST) :Il fatto è che molti nomi noti del mondo politico, medico, ricercatori famosi di mestiere fanno i professori universitari Carpentiere o falegname ; Attività : carpentiere e falegname ; Voce per l'attività: falegname ; Categoria : due attività per la stessa categoria (da creare): Falegnami ; Esempi : Giovanni Candi, Cola da Caprarola, Antonio da Ponte ; Altre informazioni : A parte gli esempi sopra, probabilmente esistono numerosi altri soggetti che finora sono stati classificati come "architetti" o "intagliatori" quando invece hanno svolto principalmente lavori di carpenteria (travature, bordonali, soffitti). ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Fras.Sist. (msg) 13:34, 19 set 2011 (CEST) Ingegnere Elettronico ; Attività : Ingegnere Elettronico ; Voce per l'attività: Ingegneria, Elettronica ; Categoria : Ingegneri ; Esempi : Hans R. Camenzind, ; Altre informazioni : L'attivita' esistente "ingegnere elettrotecnico" (generazione elettrica, conversione, trasporto dell'elettricita') e' inadeguata a categorizzare gli ingegneri elettronici (progettazione e realizzazione di circuiti in grado di eseguire funzioni specifiche) ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Pstefano (msg) 15:51, 19 set 2011 (CEST) :ad ora gli ingegneri non vengono sotto-categorizzati perchè non se ne vede la necessità, prego aprire una discussione, magari al Progetto:Ingegneria, se si vuole cambiare la modalità di categorizzazione. --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 11:04, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) ::NOTA: esistono oggi sottocategorizzazioni, vedi Categoria:Ingegneri per tipo. --AttoRenato le poilu 15:30, 26 gen 2013 (CET) Ingegnere idraulico ; Attività : ingegnere idraulico ; Voce per l'attività: dighe, acquedotti, industria idroelettrica, centrale idroelettica ; Categoria : ingegneri ; Esempi : Vincenzo Ferniani, Angelo Omodeo, Carlo Semenza ; Altre informazioni : discussioni precedenti, note del richiedente... ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: vincenzo fontana :ad ora gli ingegneri non vengono sotto-categorizzati perchè non se ne vede la necessità, prego aprire una discussione, magari al Progetto:Ingegneria, se si vuole cambiare la modalità di categorizzazione. --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 11:05, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) ::NOTA: esistono oggi sottocategorizzazioni, vedi Categoria:Ingegneri per tipo. --AttoRenato le poilu 15:30, 26 gen 2013 (CET) Usurpatore ; Attività : usurpatore ; Voce per l'attività: - ; Categoria : Usurpatori ; Esempi : Firmo (usurpatore III secolo) ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Panairjdde 14:10, 8 ott 2011 (CEST) Governatore ; Attività : usurpatore ; Voce per l'attività: - ; Categoria : Governatori ; Esempi : Quinto Lollio Urbico ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Panairjdde 14:14, 8 ott 2011 (CEST) Domestico ; Attività : domestico ; Voce per l'attività: Domestico ; Esempi : Robert_François_Damiens ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Discussioni_utente:Warola Ingegnere chimico ; Attività : Ingegnere chimico ; Voce per l'attività: Ingegneria chimica ; Categoria : Ingegneria chimica ; Esempi : George Maxwell Richards, William Francis Giauque, Arturo Miolati, Camille Alphonse Faure ; Altre informazioni : su en:wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Chemical_engineers si sono 38 ingegneri chimici ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Albris (msg) 11:05, 15 ott 2011 (CEST) :ad ora gli ingegneri non vengono sotto-categorizzati perchè non se ne vede la necessità, prego aprire una discussione, magari al Progetto:Ingegneria, se si vuole cambiare la modalità di categorizzazione. --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 11:06, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Studente ; Attività: studente ; Voce per l'attività: Studente ; Categoria : Studenti ; Esempi : Girolamo Ortis ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --EliOrni (msg) 10:18, 16 ott 2011 (CEST) :Attività già eliminata in passato. Non è di rilievo l'essere studenti, di norma --Bultro (m) 10:43, 16 ott 2011 (CEST) ::come Bultro. --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:05, 5 dic 2011 (CET) Massone Penso sia proprio il caso di aggiungere l'attività di massone. Esiste già da tempo ed è ricca di voci la Categoria:Massoni... e poi molti personaggi - vedi Licio Gelli o Armando Corona - sarebbero stati ben poco enciclopedici se non fossero stati massoni--Gaetano Pappagone (msg) 18:07, 19 ott 2011 (CEST) Torero ; Attività : Torero/torera ; Voce per l'attività: torero ; Categoria : toreri ; Esempi : Juan Belmonte, persone comprese in Categoria:Toreri ; Altre informazioni : per valutare le potenzialità, si veda es:Categoría:Toreros ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Cruccone (msg) 20:31, 23 ott 2011 (CEST) --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:05, 5 dic 2011 (CET) Forex Trader ; Attività : Forex Trader ; Voce per l'attività: Forex Trader ; Categoria : Trader ; Esempi : George Soros ; Altre informazioni : discussioni precedenti, note del richiedente... ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Mario Trinchero 15px|✘ Non fatto Forex Trader non esiste e Soros ha già 4-5 attività --Bultro (m) 15:23, 14 nov 2011 (CET) Giudice di tennis ; Attività : Giudice di tennis ; Voce per l'attività: Giudice (tennis) ; Categoria : Categoria:Giudici di tennis ; Esempi : Eva Asderaki ; Altre informazioni : Nei match viene indicato propriamente come Giudice di sedia (da Chair umpire) ma credo che come attività sia preferibile mettere Giudice di tennis ; Stato operazione : ; Firma: --Asda''Lol 20:35, 29 ott 2011 (CEST) --'Superchilum(scrivimi) 10:01, 5 dic 2011 (CET) Assistente sociale ; Attività : Assistente sociale ; Voce per l'attività: Harriet Bartlett ; Categoria : Persone per attività ; Esempi : Irena Sendler, Teresa Filangieri Fieschi Ravaschieri, en:Alice Salomon ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Talmid3 (msg) 13:39, 30 ott 2011 (CET), --Italo da b (msg) 15:12, 8 dic 2011 (CET) Allestitore ; Attività : Allestitore ; Voce per l'attività: Dino Gavina ; Categoria : Artigiano ; Esempi : Allestitore ; Altre informazioni : c'è bisogno di inserire nell'elenco delle attività riconosciute quella dell'allestitore, poiché non è definibile con un'attività più generica: architetto è sbagliata, sia perché fanno due cose diverse, sia perché un allestitore non ha la qualifica di architetto, e sebbene un allestitore possa essere un carpentiere e falegname che dedica la sua attività a creare allestimenti, le due professioni ( carpentiere e falegname ) non sono sufficienti a identificare quest'attività. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Pava (msg) 12:48, 5 nov 2011 (CET) 15px|✘ '''Non fatto allestitore non esiste; richiesta mal compilata --Bultro (m) 15:23, 14 nov 2011 (CET) agente sportivo / intermediario ; Attività : intermediario ; Voce per l'attività: Procacciatore d'affari, ma possiamo discuterne ; Categoria : agenti / intermediari ; Esempi : molti ex-calciatori. A me servirebbe questa professione per questa pagina: Pasquale Bruno. Potrei portare diversi esempi di ex-calciatori che vengono definiti impropriamente 'procuratori', ma non lo sono perché per esserlo devono superare un esame. Questi sarebbero a mio parere tutti intermediari, cioé è come se lavorassero per conto terzi. Un altro esempio è Paolo Montero ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Cucuriello (msg) 15:36, 6 nov 2011 (CET) :"agenti" o "intermediari" sarebbe una dicitura vaga e incomprensibile. Per me puoi usare la già esistente attività "procuratore sportivo", se di fatto è quello che fanno; che siano o no iscritti all'albo professionale del tal paese non ci importa. Se Picasso non avesse fatto l'esame da pittore non diremmo che era un pittore? --Bultro (m) 15:17, 14 nov 2011 (CET) Arbitro di rugby a 15 ; Attività : Arbitro di rugby a 15 ; Voce per l'attività: Arbitro (rugby a 15) ; Categoria : Arbitri di rugby a 15 ; Esempi : Wayne Barnes ; Altre informazioni : L'attività già esiste in Bio, ma attualmente punta alla voce Arbitro (rugby). ; Stato operazione : Fatto --Gnumarcoo 11:58, 10 nov 2011 (CET) ; Firma: --'SERGIO' (aka the Blackcat) 14:54, 9 nov 2011 (CET) Rimuovere Deputati e senatori Richiedo di rimuovere le attività Deputati e Senatori poiché nella quotidianità l'attività è sempre meno usata, sostituita con l'attività politico. Di fatto già ad oggi si sta andando verso questa direzione, sempre meno Bio hanno come attività queste due attività. Sono poi le categorie a dettagliare politico in quale nazione. Problema tipico riguarda coloro che erano deputati nel regno di sardegna che risultano per colpa del template bio deputati italiani, oppure deputati del regno d'italia che richiedono doppia categorizzazione: deputato del regno d'Italia e deputato italiano (entrambe corrette ma ridondanti). --Luckyz (msg) 21:27, 13 nov 2011 (CET) :Chi ha deciso/discusso questa direzione? progetto biografie no, progetto politica ne sa qualcosa? "Politici italiani" è comunque ridondante se messa insieme a "Deputati del regno d'Italia", a usare l'attività politico non ci vedo miglioramenti. Le ridondanze si possono correggere col parametro Categorie=no. In ogni caso prima andrebbero modificate tutte le voci, poi si eliminano le attività --Bultro (m) 15:10, 14 nov 2011 (CET) ::No, in effetti, la mia era una proposta. Poiché mi sono reso conto che l'attività senatore è poco utilizzata. In ogni modo, analizzerò meglio la situazione e discuterò nei progetti. Anche se pensavo di doverne discutere qui. --Luckyz (msg) 22:00, 14 nov 2011 (CET) :::La proposta non mi dispiace, bisognerebbe discuterne in modo più ampio... Resta comunque comodo avere la categorizzazione per "deputato" e "senatore".. --Lucas ✉ 17:06, 3 dic 2011 (CET) Genealogista ; Attività : genealogista ; Voce per l'attività: genealogia ; Categoria : Genealogisti ; Esempi : Giovan Battista Crollalanza, Goffredo di Crollalanza, Aldo di Crollalanza, Lorenzo Caratti di Valfrei, Vittorio Spreti....; inoltre potrebbero essere inserite voci su altri studiosi che finora non hanno trovato spazio aopunto per l'assenza della categoria ; Altre informazioni : spesso i genealogisti non si occupano di altro, classificarli come storici o biografi potrebbe essere fuorviante ; Stato operazione : --Lucas ✉ 17:31, 3 dic 2011 (CET) ; Firma: --vadsf (msg) 00:54, 18 nov 2011 (CET) ; Grazie! --vadsf (msg) 20:14, 3 dic 2011 (CET) Volontario ; Attività : volontario/volontaria ; Voce per l'attività: volontariato ; Categoria : volontari ; Esempi : di volontariato ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Ggaa1971 Personalmente ho qualche dubbio sull'enciclopedicità a sé stante di questa attività (e relativa categorizzazione). Si può inserire in "AttivitàAltre", quando necessario. Talvolta tra l'altro un volontario è un attivista (nel qual caso c'è già la relativa categoria), ma un caso di "volontario" rilevante in quanto tale mi sfugge... --Lucas ✉ 19:07, 3 dic 2011 (CET) :anch'io non sono molto convinto della necessità di quest'attività. Esempi di voci? --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:01, 5 dic 2011 (CET) Escapologo ; Attività : escapologo/escapologa ; Voce per l'attività: escapologia ; Categoria : escapologi ; Esempi : Harry Houdini ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Esel Stratego ; Attività : strategos (o stratego) - Nota: il plurale è strategoi ; Voce per l'attività: Strategos ; Categoria : Categoria:Strategoi ; Esempi : Pericle, Aristide, Temistocle, Cimone, Tucidide, Nicia, Alcibiade, Cleone ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 02:47, 26 nov 2011 (CET) Non può bastare semplicemente la categorizzazione "militare" come già per moltissime altre cariche della storia? --Lucas ✉ 19:04, 3 dic 2011 (CET) :Si potrebbe ammettere l'attività nel template, ma categorizzare insieme ai generali (che è il grado militare equivalente)? --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 19:13, 3 dic 2011 (CET) ::Uhm... siete sicuri che non sia italianizzato stratega? O è un'altra carica?--Nickanc ♪♫@ 19:20, 3 dic 2011 (CET) :::Stratega potrebbe essere inteso diversamente, come persona esperta di strategia. Ho comunque dei dubbi circa la possibilità di caratterizzare chiaramente tale carica - e quindi di creare una categoria. Il plurale però non può essere strategoi, le parole straniere non si declinano (vd. qui). --AttoRenato le poilu 19:59, 3 dic 2011 (CET) ::::la seconda proposta di BohemianRhapsody mi sembra la più sensata--Bultro (m) 13:53, 4 dic 2011 (CET) :::::quindi? --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 01:27, 7 dic 2011 (CET) ::::::Vedo ora. Io continuo ad avere le perplessità di AttoRenato, ma se siete d'accordo non ho problemi.. --Lucas ✉ 01:16, 8 dic 2011 (CET) Arbitro di baseball ; Attività : arbitro di baseball ; Voce per l'attività: baseball ; Categoria : Categoria:Arbitri di baseball ; Esempi : Ernie Quigley ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --[[Utente:Delfort|''DelforT]] (msg) 14:38, 29 nov 2011 (CET) --'Superchilum(scrivimi) 10:01, 5 dic 2011 (CET) Arbitro di football americano ; Attività : arbitro di football americano ; Voce per l'attività: football americano ; Categoria : Categoria:Arbitri di football americano ; Esempi : Ernie Quigley ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --[[Utente:Delfort|DelforT]] (msg) 14:38, 29 nov 2011 (CET) --'''Superchilum(scrivimi) 10:01, 5 dic 2011 (CET) Fonico Fonico ; Attività : fonico/fonica ; Voce per l'attività: Fonico alias ingegnere del suono ; Categoria : Categoria:Fonici ; Esempi : ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Alessandro Pace Attuario ; Attività : Attuario ; Voce per l'attività: Attuario ; Categoria : Categoria:Attuari da mettere in Categoria:Matematica attuariale ; Esempi : Bruno de Finetti, Harald Cramér, Benjamin Gompertz, James Joseph Sylvester, John Graunt, Alfred J. Lotka ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: boezio87 :Attività ordinaria e decisamente secondaria. In quelle voci non viene neanche nominata o viene citata di sfuggita tra le mansioni che hanno svolto --Bultro (m) 11:43, 8 dic 2011 (CET) Medico chirurgo ; Attività : inserire l'attività al maschile ; Voce per l'attività: Andrea Majocchi ; Categoria : Chirurgia , Medicina ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Giovanlorenzo Pastore *Personalmente la vedo come una specializzazione che può rientrare tranquillamente in "medico". Altrimenti si potrebbero aggiungere ottico, otorino, internista, gastroenterologo, dentista, cardiologo.... e non ci si ferma più. --Lucas ✉ 00:56, 7 dic 2011 (CET) :D'accordo anch'io, "medico" mi sembra sufficiente. --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 00:38, 8 dic 2011 (CET) ::Veramente l'attività esiste già, come altre specializzazioni, solo che si chiama semplicemente "chirurgo"... --Bultro (m) 11:37, 8 dic 2011 (CET) :::Toh, avevo controllato gastroenterologi ma non chirurghi ;) --Lucas ✉ 01:10, 9 dic 2011 (CET) D'accordo! :) Giocatrice di calcio a 5 ; Voce per l'attività: Giocatore di calcio a 5 ; Categoria : Giocatrici di calcio a 5 ; Esempi : Diletta Crespi ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Knoxville (msg) 13:42, 18 dic 2011 (CET) ::Fatto--Bultro (m) 14:11, 18 dic 2011 (CET) Lottatore di arti marziali miste ; Attività : chiedo gentilmente che venga inserita la categoria "Lottatore di arti marziali miste" che punti alla pagina Arti marziali miste e che abbia anche la variante "Lottatrice di arti marziali miste"; da non confondere con "artista marziale" che è già presente ma è tutt'altra cosa ; Voce per l'attività: Arti marziali miste ; Categoria : Categoria:Lottatori di arti marziali miste (già presente) ; Esempi : Anderson Silva, Demian Maia, Georges St-Pierre ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Zw0n1m1r (msg) 09:40, 20 dic 2011 (CET) ::meglio "artista marziale misto"? --Bultro (m) 14:52, 23 dic 2011 (CET) :::per me ok --Zw0n1m1r (msg) 00:13, 30 dic 2011 (CET) ::::Fatto. Intanto ho corretto quei tre ma ce ne sono molti altri --Bultro (m) 02:39, 7 gen 2012 (CET) :::::Ci penso io e chi di dovere con calma, non preoccuparti ;) --Zw0n1m1r (msg) 20:42, 11 gen 2012 (CET) ::::::In italiano "artista marziale misto" non è corretto, perchè l'aggettivo "miste" deve riferirsi alle arti marziali e non all'artista marziale e deve quindi essere plurale e femminile. Anche nelle wiki in altre lingue latine è così: combattant d'arts martiaux mixtes "luchador de artes marciales mixtas". In italiano sarebbe corretto "lottatore di arti marziali miste" o "atleta di arti marziali miste" (visto che è uno sport). Il fatto di praticare le arti marziali miste sottindende l'essere un artista marziale. Qualsiasi sia la scelta, "artista marziale misto" non è italianamente corretto per via dell'aggettivo e una formula nella nostra lingua con quella struttura non esiste. Può esistere in inglese, dove gli aggettivi sono invariabili ma non da noi (mixed martial artist - che alla lettera si tradurrebbe con artista marziale miste. Improponibile).--Manusha (msg) 21:17, 18 gen 2012 (CET) :::::::Se il termine viene utilizzato nella letteratura sull'argomento, non è sbagliato. Cavillare sull'etimologia conta poco. Altrimenti non dovremmo dire nemmeno "artista marziale" visto che è l'arte ad essere marziale, non la persona. Ma di fatto si dice così --Bultro (m) 16:04, 19 gen 2012 (CET) ::::::::Ti sbagli, perché marziale (relativo alla guerra e al combattimento) è sia l'arte che l'artista (visto che è un artista del combattimento), mentre misto l'artista non lo è. Personalmente non ho mai visto usare il termine nella letteratura sull'argomento. Sarebbe gradita una fonte autorevole in grado di piegare le leggi della grammatica italiana. Online si trovano varie versioni, dovrebbe prevalere quella più corretta. No?--Manusha (msg) 16:13, 19 gen 2012 (CET) PS per esempio qui (la federazione italiana di mma, roba seria e ufficiale), dice in homepage: "...alla fine dell’anno viene proclamato “'Atleta dell’anno'” e premiato con un premio in denaro.", e anche: "Attualmente l’'atleta italiano di MMA' più famoso nel mondo è Alessio Sakara". A conferma che la dicitura migliore sarebbe atleta di arti marziali miste. Usando la funzione cerca sul sito non si trova mai la dicitura artista marziale misto.--Manusha (msg) 16:35, 19 gen 2012 (CET) :::::::::Porto i seguenti esempi: http://guida-arti-marziali.blogspot.com/2012/01/riflettore-sull-marziale-misto-e-sull.html http://www.mmamania.it/ecco-il-cast-del-the-ultimate-fighter-11/ http://italian.alibaba.com/products/mixed-martial-arts-mma-gear.html ... la dicitura "artista marziale misto" viene utilizzata in forma ufficiale (e al momento le fonti ufficiali sono queste, perchè di MMA non se ne parla sulla Gazzetta dello Sport o sui TG), è un termine introdotto e presente--Zw0n1m1r (msg) 16:31, 22 gen 2012 (CET) :::::::::: il primo link è un blog, quindi non fa testo, mentre nel terzo non si legge da nessuna parte "artista marziale misto". Insomma, definirle fonti ufficiale mi sembra un po' un eccesso di entusiasmo. Il link che ho proposto io, è quello della federazione italiana di mma, riconosciuta anche dal CONI e dalla FILA (organismi nazionali e internazionali), quindi una fonte più che autorevole. Ad ogni modo mi rimetto alla decisione della maggioranza.--Manusha (msg) 20:15, 22 gen 2012 (CET) PS: nella stessa voce arti marziali miste si legge: L'unica Federazione Internazionale riconosciuta dal CIO (Comitato Olimpico Internazionale) che gestisce le MMA e il grappling è la FILA che in Italia per le MMA e il grappling è rappresentata dalla Federazione Italiana Grappling MMA (FIGMMA). Che è il sito che appunto porto io come fonte. Esiste al momento una fonte più autorevole?--Manusha (msg) 15:05, 27 gen 2012 (CET) Criminale ; Attività : criminale ; Voce per l'attività: criminale ; Categoria : Categoria:Criminali ; Esempi : Pablo Escobar; ; Altre informazioni : attualmente l'attività di criminale reindirizza a reato. Dovrebbe reindirizzare a criminale, che è attualmente un redirect di delinquente, oppure alla stessa voce delinquente. Al massimo, ma proprio al massimo, a criminalità. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Romero (msg) 15:29, 23 dic 2011 (CET) :Intanto ho fatto mandare a criminale; anche se è un redirect, non sono sicuro se debba puntare a Delinquente o a Criminalità... --Bultro (m) 02:41, 7 gen 2012 (CET) Bandito ; Attività : bandito ; Voce da linkare : bandito ; Categoria : Categoria:Banditi ; Esempi : Giovanni Corbeddu Salis, Graziano Mesina, Salvatore Giuliano, Jesse James... ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Utente:Leatherstrap 11:29, 5 marzo 2012 :"criminale" non va bene? --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 11:08, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) The Stig ; Attività : The Stig ; Voce per l'attività: The Stig ; Categoria : Categoria:Piloti ; Esempi : Ben Collins; ; Altre informazioni : The Stig è un personaggio del programma Top Gear. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma:--Mikosky (msg) 11:26, 26 dic 2011 (CET) ::Forse non riesco a capire io il senso della richiesta, ma credo che la voce citata in esempio vada bene così: il personaggio è un pilota e un personaggio televisivo; il fatto che abbia interpretato XX oppure YY non va indicato in incipit (come se scrivessi "Pierce Brosnan è un attore e James Bond irlandese")--''DoppioM'' Buon 2012! 15:06, 29 dic 2011 (CET) Schiavo ; Attività : schiavo/schiava ; Voce per l'attività: Schiavitù negli Stati Uniti d'America ; Categoria : schiavi ; Esempi : Elizabeth Key Grinstead ; Altre informazioni : non esiste attualmente una categorizzazione per gli schiavi enciclopedici, dei quali mi sto occupando di stilare le voci ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Cesco77- sulla cresta dell'onda!! 12:10, 29 dic 2011 (CET) :: , ma la voce dovrebbe essere schiavismo, le attività devono essere internazionali. --Ppong (msg) 16:01, 26 gen 2013 (CET) Memorialista ; Attività : memorialista ; Voce per l'attività: Memorie (genere letterario) ; Categoria : memorialisti ; Esempi : Charles Joseph de Ligne Adriano (msg) 22:13, 6 gen 2012 (CET) Cartoonist o disegnatore di cartoni ; Attività : Cartoonist o disegnatore/trice di cartoni animati ; Voce per l'attività: Charles Addams ; Categoria : Cartoonist o disegnatore/trici di cartoni animati ; Esempi : Charles Addams ; Altre informazioni : Nella lista c'è solo la scelta tra disegnatore(generico)o disegnatore scientifico.. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Doge2727 (msg) 01:28, 7 gen 2012 (CET) :Usiamo "animatore" --Bultro (m) 01:51, 7 gen 2012 (CET) Vescovi luterani ; Attività : vescovo luterano ; Voce per l'attività: vescovo ; Categoria : Categoria:Vescovi luterani ; Esempi : Guðbrandur Þorláksson, Carl Adolph Agardh, Eva Brunne, Caroline Krook, Esaias Tegnér ; Altre informazioni : in analogia con le già presenti vescovi anglicani, vescovi cattolici, e vescovi vetero-cattolici ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 12:44, 8 gen 2012 (CET) :Inoltre chiedo anche l'aggiunta, similmente di "vescovo ariano" (in Categoria:Vescovi ariani), e "vescovo ortodosso" (in Categoria:Vescovi ortodossi). --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 12:55, 8 gen 2012 (CET) ::Ci vorrebbero poi anche le corrispondenti attività di arcivescovi, quindi "arcivescovo luterano", "arcivescovo ariano", e "arcivescovo ortodosso". --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 17:59, 12 gen 2012 (CET) :::Non sapevo che fanno vescovi anche le donne... Come si dice, "Eva Brunne è un vescovo ortodosso tedesca"? --Bultro (m) 21:26, 12 gen 2012 (CET) ::::Qui si dice che bisogna usare "vescova". --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 21:53, 12 gen 2012 (CET) :::::Novità? --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 16:05, 27 gen 2012 (CET) Fatto --Bultro (m) 12:55, 8 mar 2012 (CET) Intellettuale ; Attività : intellettuale ; Voce per l'attività: cultura ; Categoria : intellettuali ; Esempi : Lucangelo Bracci Testasecca, Novello Papafava, Umberto Morra di Lavriano, ecc. ; Altre informazioni : discussioni precedenti, note del richiedente... ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Polizianodoc (msg) 13:21, 11 gen 2012 (CET) :Attività vaga come i vari "ricercatore", "studioso"... perennemente respinti. Va indicato il campo specifico: storico, antropologo... --Bultro (m) 00:05, 21 feb 2012 (CET) Assiriologo ; Attività : studioso della lingua cuneiforme e cultura mesopotamica ; Voce per l'attività: Assiriologia ; Categoria : Assiriologi ; Esempi : Giovanni Pettinato, Eduard Meyer, François Lenormant ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --ARCHEOLOGO 05:54, 14 gen 2012 (CET) :Fatto, ma sono un po' pochini, da popolare --Bultro (m) 00:05, 21 feb 2012 (CET) Igienista ; Attività : Studioso di igiene, chi si occupa di igiene ; Voce per l'attività: igiene ; Categoria : categoria:igienisti ; Esempi : Florence Nightingale, Angelo Celli, Ignac Semmelweis ; Altre informazioni : in analogia con gli altri praticanti in discipline mediche ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: psagge :Fatto, ce n'erano già diversi, ma se la consideriamo una specialità dei medici non mi pare il caso di metterci la Nightingale --Bultro (m) 00:05, 21 feb 2012 (CET) Bambina prodigio ; Attività : bambina prodigio ; Voce per l'attività: Bambino prodigio ; Categoria : Bambini prodigio ; Esempi : Arfa Karim, Charlie Chaplin, Franz Liszt, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Marce79 (msg) 16:51, 20 gen 2012 (CET) :Non mi sembra una vera attività adatta all'incipit. Mozart era un compositore, che l'abbia fatto fin da piccolo è secondario --Bultro (m) 00:05, 21 feb 2012 (CET) Contrammiraglio ; Attività : Contrammiraglio ; Voce per l'attività: Contrammiraglio ; Categoria : Contrammiragli ; Esempi : Isaac Kidd ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --[[Utente:Riotforlife|'Riot']][[Discussioni utente:Riotforlife|'toso?']] 13:59, 22 gen 2012 (CET) :Visto che fai un solo esempio e che comunque vengono definiti "un grado degli ufficiali ammiragli", potremmo magari come categoria rimandare sempre a "Ammiragli"? --Bultro (m) 00:05, 21 feb 2012 (CET) Studente ; Attività : studente / studentessa ; Voce per l'attività: Studente ; Categoria : Studente ; Esempi :Benno Ohnesorg ; Altre informazioni ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --LukeDika 14:08, 25 gen 2012 (CET) :Da Wikipedia:Modello di voce - Biografia: "Nell'incipit della voce devono essere indicate solo le attività - o le ragioni - che rendono il soggetto enciclopedico". Non credo serva come attività "studente", la persona in questione è enciclopedica perché è un attivista, non perché è uno studente (e anche per altre persone non riesco a pensare che il motivo di enciclopedicità possa risiedere nell'essere studente). --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 15:15, 25 gen 2012 (CET) Docente ; Attività : Docente ; Voce per l'attività: Docente ; Categoria : Docenti ; Esempi : Giorgio Baietti ; Altre informazioni : Chiedo che venga inserita cortesemente la suddetta voce inquanto io possa continuare la sistemazione e possa migliorare la voce di wikipedia scritta in Esempi. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Utente:DenisBreda :A parte che l'attività "docente" è già presente tra quelle riconosciute, vale quanto ho risposto alla richiesta appena sopra: la persona in questione è enciclopedica perché è un docente o no? Se la risposta è no, allora non bisogna mettere "docente" tra le attività del template Bio. --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 16:21, 25 gen 2012 (CET) Ricercatore ; Attività : Ricercatore/Ricercatrice ; Voce per l'attività: Ricercatore ; Categoria : Ricercatori ; Esempi : Giorgio Baietti ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Utente:DenisBreda : Contrario/a. Non stiamo mettendo tutte le possibili professioni, ma solo quelle che possono essere motivo di enciclopedicità. --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 16:21, 25 gen 2012 (CET) Gastronoma ; Attività : Gastronoma ; Voce per l'attività: Gastronomia ; Categoria : categoria:Gastronomi ; Esempi : Ada Boni ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Utente:Alex2006 :Fatto --Bultro (m) 00:05, 21 feb 2012 (CET) Ex-schermidore ; Attività: ex-schermidore ; Voce per l'attività: schermidore ; Categoria: categoria:schermidori ; Esempi: Pál Schmitt ; Stato operazione: richiesta ; Firma: --Ripe (msg) 18:10, 30 gen 2012 (CET) :Fatto --Bultro (m) 00:05, 21 feb 2012 (CET) steno-dattilografa come si fa per Felice Bauer, personaggio senza dubbio enciclopedico ma di mestiere non enciclopedico (steno-dattilografa)? ho provato a mettere redattrice (presente in elenco) ma non la riconosce lo stesso. ; Stato operazione: dubbio ; Firma: --PaopP eccomi 08:47, 31 gen 2012 (CET) ::È il classico caso da FineIncipit. --Delahay (msg) 10:16, 31 gen 2012 (CET) :::grazie --PaopP eccomi 10:26, 31 gen 2012 (CET) pediatra ; Attività : pediatra ; Voce per l'attività : pediatria ; Categoria : Categoria:pediatri ; Esempi : Mary_Ellen_Avery, Benjamin Spock, Giuseppe Mya, Marcello Bernardi ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma : --Rago (msg) 14:11, 1 feb 2012 (CET) :Fatto --Bultro (m) 00:05, 21 feb 2012 (CET) ::Grazie. --Rago (msg) 06:18, 25 feb 2012 (CET) Direttore Sportivo ; Attività : direttore sportivo ; Voce per l'attività : Direttore sportivo ; Categoria : Calcio ; Esempi : Luciano Moggi, Pataleo Corvino, Oreste Cinquini ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma : --moscamich c'è già "dirigente sportivo". --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:40, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Semiotico ; Attività : Semiotico ; Voce per l'attività: Semiotica ; Categoria : Semiotici ; Esempi : Augusto Ponzio, Umberto Eco, ect. ; Altre informazioni : Discussione:Umberto_Eco, Discussione:Augusto_Ponzio, Discussioni_progetto:Filosofia ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Apefive (msg) 22:26, 6 feb 2012 (CET) ::Non è che ti sbagli con "semiologo" (che c'è già)? --Bultro (m) 20:47, 20 feb 2012 (CET) Artista degli effetti speciali ; Attività : Artista degli effetti speciali ; Voce per l'attività: Cinema ; Categoria : Artisti degli effetti speciali ; Esempi : Dennis Muren, Tory Belleci, Joe Letteri ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --ValterVB (msg) 12:25, 12 feb 2012 (CET) Gourmet ; Attività : Gourmet ; Voce per l'attività: Gourmet ; Categoria : Cucina, Enogastronomia ; Esempi : Cucina, Vino, Enogastronomia ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Gaetav :"gastronomo" va più che bene --Bultro (m) 00:05, 21 feb 2012 (CET) Dirigente organizzazione non profit ; Attività : Dirigente organizzazione non profit ; Voce per l'attività: Biografie ; Categoria : Economia, Associazioni non profit ; Esempi : Teresa Sarti ; Altre informazioni : non è forse prioritario e non è una voce senza la quale non si vive, ma si tratta di un settore economicamente importante... ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Retore (msg) 22:25, 19 feb 2012 (CET) Latifondista ; Attività : latifondista (uguale al maschile o al femminile) ; Voce per l'attività: Latifondo ; Categoria : Latifondisti ; Esempi : Ampsicora, ma immagino ce ne siano diverse altre perché nella storia dell'umanità non credo siano mancati latifondisti e proprietari terrieri, anzi. ; Altre informazioni : Propongo latifondista rispetto a proprietario terriero per brevità e essendo identito al maschile e la femminile. Non saprei quale possa essere il progetto di riferimento per questa richiesta. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --felisopus (pensaci bene) posta 15:43, 22 feb 2012 (CET) L'essere latifondista è sufficiente per avere enciclopedicità? avrei qualche dubbio... --vadsf (msg) :È sufficiente come per tutte le altre professioni: ci sono una miriade di scrittori, politici o giornalisti che non sono enciclopedici, ma alcuni sì, esattamente come per i latifondisti. Non mi sembra siano mancati a livello storico esempi di proprietà gigantesche o fortune incredibili a opera dei latifondisti, senza che fossero nobili o feudatari. --felisopus (pensaci bene) posta 10:45, 23 feb 2012 (CET) ::Infatti di solito l'enciclopedicità non è legata tanto alla professione quanto a che cosa si è fatto in quel campo. Ora il latifondista, se acquista rilevanza per aver fatto qualcosa d'importante, lo ha fatto, immagino, in un campo specifico che non è il latifondo in sé: per esempio, potrebbe averlo fatto nell'agricoltura o nell'economia. Altrimenti, se uno è latifondista e basta, non vedo l'interesse di dedicargli una pagina su Wikipedia. Ampsicora è stato un guerriero ed un politico e per questo è passato alla storia; che fosse anche latifondista può essere importante per definire la sua figura, e quindi va menzionato nel corpo della voce, ma non è l'elemento decisivo, quindi è superfluo nell'intestazione. --vadsf (msg) 20:58, 24 feb 2012 (CET) Mozione generale che riguarda diverse attività al femminile È mio parere, confortato da diversi utenti nella pagina di discussione del progetto letteratura, che alcune attività siano da eliminare o cambiare (in senso grammaticale). Scorrendo la lista ho trovato: *'agente segreta' anche al femminile resta agente segreto anche se l'articolo andrebbe con l'apostrofo al femminile, es. "un'agente segreto sta baciando James Bond". *'armatrice' e arrangiatrice restano armatore e arrangiatore anche al femminile (con eventualmente uso dell'articolo al femminile) *'avvocatessa' dovrebbe restare resta avvocato, come pure notaia resta notaio (personalmente anche ministra mi fa un poco specie, ma forse qui devo cedere) *'canottiera' non si può proprio leggere, un canottiere donna o persino accettabile una canottiere (questa cosa dell'articolo va forse applicata solamente a quei sostantivi che terminano in '-e') *'critica cinematografica', critica d'arte, critica letteraria, critica musicale, critica teatrale sono le discipline e chi fa questa attività ed è donna resta al maschile. Maria Corti è un critico letterario se proprio serve uno può aggiungere donna *'pasticcera' e pasticcere vanno cancellate in quanto più che attività sono errori ortografici *'deputata', resta deputato, anche se c'è una nuova pessima ma diffusa tendenza a usare la parola al femminile *'dirigente pubblica' (e dirigente sportiva), resta dirigente pubblico, come agente segreto si può prevedere l'articolo al femminile (anche se si può discutere, l'articolo dovrebbe accordarsi al sostantivo e non all'aggettivo) *'fisica', geofisica, informatica, politica come critica, sono le attività *'ex pilota automobilistica', pilota automobilistica, ex pilota motociclistica e pilota motociclistica andrebbero tenuti al maschile Se siete d'accordo man mano che si cancellano se si devono aggiornare le voci mi presto a farlo anch'io. --PaopP eccomi 07:18, 25 feb 2012 (CET) :Bisognerebbe confortare queste scelte con delle fonti, più che altro. Ad esempio "pasticcere" non è affatto un errore, è presente sul Garzanti ed è anche più rispettoso della regola grammaticale (la "i" non ci va quando la c/g è preceduta da consonante: cam'i'''c'i'e, fre'c'ce) --Bultro (m) 15:29, 25 feb 2012 (CET) ::Bisogna discutere ogni singola proposta a sé. Usare l'esempio più dubbio per evitare di affrontare gli altri non è di alcun ''conforto. L'esempio 5 (critico ecc.) è già stato discusso e collegato a font nella pagina detta, dove mi pare avesse maggioranza. Per lo stesso principio credo siano da considerarsi errati i femminili dell'esempio 9 (fisica ecc.). Gli altri sono miei dubbi. Appena avrò tempo farò delle ricerche. --PaopP eccomi 16:44, 25 feb 2012 (CET) ::::qui si dice che pasticciere con la i''' è il mestiere (senza i può essere un aggettivo ma non un mestiere). Metto questa notizia più che altro per riprendere la discussione che non capisco perché non ha interessato. Forse perché l'ha proposta un antipatico?--PaopP eccomi 13:54, 11 mar 2012 (CET) ::::: Non sono d'accordo. Declinare i lavori al maschile implica un pregiudizio linguistico ed è di ostacolo a chi voglia studiare la storia delle figure femmnili o dell'emancipazione femmnile. Me ne accorgo io quotidianamente nelle mie ricerche. La declinazione al maschilenon è più richiesta dalla norma linguistica italiana: diventa anzi obsoleta. L'Accademia della Crusca si è presa incarico di declinare diversi nomi e definizioni professionali al femminile, su richiesta se non erro del Senato. La stessa normativa pubblica prevede, come è in uso in altri paesi quali Francia o Austria, che le qualifiche siano declinate obbligatoriamente secondo il genere. Certo che per le lingue che hanno due generi è uno sbattone, ma ci tocca lo stesso. Pensate che sbattone sei poi dobbiamo fare il lavoro al contrario! A questo proposito potete vedere questo e questo articolo de La Stampa. --Tinette - Lasciate un messaggio 20:20, 12 ago 2012 (CEST) Titolo Indologia ; Attività : indologo ; Voce per l'attività: indologia ; Categoria : indologo ; Esempi : Mario Piantelli, Wendy Doniger, Stefano Piano, Oscar Botto, Jan Gonda, Mario Vallauri, Louis Renou, Charles Malamoud. ; Altre informazioni : discussioni precedenti, note del richiedente... ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: pch78 : --'''Superchilum(scrivimi) 10:57, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Soldato ; Attività : soldato/soldatessa ; Voce per l'attività: Soldato ; Categoria : Unità militari ; Esempi : Claude de Thiard de Bissy ma penso ci siano diversi personaggi che abbiano fatto il soldato ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Denisi90 (msg) 20:39, 26 feb 2012 (CET) :C'è già militare. --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 04:28, 27 feb 2012 (CET) Teorico della traduzione ; Attività : Teorico della traduzione ; Voce per l'attività: Teoria della traduzione ; Categoria : Teorici della traduzione ; Esempi : Lawrence Venuti, en:Eugene Nida, en:Hans Vermeer ; Altre informazioni : come si può vedere è un campo in cui siamo un po' carenti. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Austro ''sgridami o elogiami'' 20:16, 3 mar 2012 (CET) :ma su it.wiki ce n'è? --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 21:57, 3 mar 2012 (CET) ::Sto procedendo :) Come ho detto, siamo un po' carenti in questo campo, e per un po' carenti intendo MOLTO carenti. --Austro ''sgridami o elogiami'' 23:36, 3 mar 2012 (CET) :::Ma è davvero così importante? Nell'incipit forse basta traduttore, mi sembra ci si fosse orientati per non inserire troppe cose troppo specifiche nel template bio. --Buggia 23:56, 3 mar 2012 (CET) ::::Nel caso di Venuti in particolare è noto sì per le traduzioni ma principalmente per le sue idee sulla traduzione. (aggiunta delle 01:33) In quella bio ho messo traduttore per primo come "segnaposto" per il template bio, non per indicare una effettiva preminenza del lavoro di traduttore di Venuti rispetto a quello di teorico. (fine aggiunta) Eugene Nida era sì un traduttore e un linguista ma è molto più importante in quanto teorico. In più non mi sembra poi così specifico: in traduzione è l'equivalente di fisico teorico, critico letterario, teorico dell'architettura (che nel Bio c'è) o teorico della musica e non è più specifico di "storico della scienza" ad esempio. Uno potrebbe considerare al massimo se a "teorico della traduzione" non sia magari preferibile "traduttologo" che sicuramente vi fa meno impressione visto che è una parola sola (ma d'altronde su wiki si è preferito "teoria della traduzione" a "traduttologia"). --Austro ''sgridami o elogiami'' 00:50, 4 mar 2012 (CET) :::::Visto che è finita, vedere anche Lawrence Venuti, più ricca e più esemplificativa rispetto alla voce in inglese. --Austro ''sgridami o elogiami'' 03:29, 4 mar 2012 (CET) :::::: a me sembra meglio "traduttologo" e un nome possibile italiano è Franco Buffoni.--PaopP eccomi 13:58, 11 mar 2012 (CET) :::::::"traduttologia" è errato, oltre che essere un calco dal francese, infatti anche su wiki si è preferito Teoria della traduzione, che è più corretto. --Austro ''sgridami o elogiami'' 21:10, 29 mar 2012 (CEST) Anatomopatologo ; Attività : anatomopatologo/anatomopatologa ; Voce per l'attività: anatomia patologica ; Categoria : Anatomopatologi ; Esempi : Friedrich Gustav Jakob Henle, Giovanni Battista Morgagni, Pier Gildo Bianchi, Emilio Veratti ; Altre informazioni : In particolare negli ultimi due esempi da me forniti si nota la difficoltà nel definire il personaggio con la sua corretta specializzazione: per cui si potrà notare anche che le voci patologo e anatomista sono effettivamente troppo generiche. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --PCMorphy72 (msg) 11:57, 9 mar 2012 (CET) Storico della filosofia ; Attività : storico della filosofia/storica della filosofia ; Voce per l'attività: filosofia ; Categoria : http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Categoria:Storia_della_filosofia ; Esempi : Enrico De Negri, [Festugière ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Lyonid96 (msg) 12:31, 11 mar 2012 (CET) Vignettista ; Attività : vignettista ; Voce per l'attività: vignette ; Categoria : http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Categoria:Vignette ; Esempi : Sergio Staino, Boris Efimov ; Altre informazioni : Credo sia importante fare differenza tra un fumettista e un autore di vignette satiriche o di qualsiasi altro tipo ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Utente:NicolaF Accademico Questa attività esiste da parecchio ed è stata spesso usata come sinonimo di "professore", ma in Discussione:Professore#Accademico = professore? è emerso che forse non è un termine appropriato. Ad ogni modo credo sia da evitare anche un'attività "professore", così come abbiamo sempre evitato "ricercatore", "studioso" eccetera, in favore dello specifico ambito di studi (matematico, sociologo eccetera). Graditi interventi nella discussione sopra linkata --Bultro (m) 22:07, 27 mar 2012 (CEST) Mongolfierista L'attività e quindi la voce non era presente in it.wiki ma io mi sono permesso di farne uno stub con il buon proposito di ricavarne una buona voce dalla traduzione da fr.wiki. Il termine non è così "piacevolmente sonoro" come aeronauta ma se all'inizio poteva essere univoco ed identificare i pionieri dell'aviazione che si avventuravano in mongolfiera con l'avvento dei dirigibili prima e degli aerei poi il termine è andato in disuso perché si preferì dirigibilista ed aviatore (anche se popolarmente si identifica con pilota). Benché per ora vi siano ben poche voci che nel bio utilizzano quel termine basterebbe fare un passaggio nelle bio dei pionieri dell'aviazione per raccattarne una buona dozzina. PS: IMHO sarebbe buona cosa implementare anche aeronauta che già ora indirizza alla voce più corretta. Grazie per l'attenzione :-)--threecharlie (msg) 13:45, 1 apr 2012 (CEST) :potresti specificare meglio con lo schemino le attività che vorresti implementare, a che voce puntare, esempi ecc.? Sono mongolfierista e aeronauta? --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:38, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Carrista ; Attività : carrista ; Voce per l'attività: Giovanni Coco ; Categoria : carristi ; Esempi : Arnaldo Galli, Silvano Avanzini, Gilbert Lebrige, Corinne Roger, Simone Politi, Alessandro Avanzini, Giuseppe Parlato, Luciano Parlato, Salvatore Parlato, Camillo Ardizzone, Massimo Breschi. ; Altre informazioni : I carristi del carnevale sono numerosi e diffusi in varie parti d'Italia. Sono considerati veri e propri artisti della cartapesta. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Rox N Roll (msg) 03:24, 2 apr 2012 (CEST) :Ma siamo sicuri che leggendo "carrista" si capisca che si tratti di un carrista di carnevale? (Io leggendo quel termine ho pensato ai soldati nei carri armati, specialità dell'esercito). --79.10.136.128 (msg) 21:48, 4 apr 2012 (CEST) ::+1 carrista e' un nome tipico dell'equipaggio di un carro armato --Ipvariabile (msg) 15:32, 1 ago 2012 (CEST) Monaco cristiano ; Attività: Monaco cristiano/Monaca cristiana; ; Voce per l'attività: monachesimo; ; Categoria: monaci; ; Esempi: Roger Schutz (monaco cristiano - ecumenico); Enzo Bianchi (monaco cristiano - ecumenico); Matthieu Ricard (monaco buddista) en; Monaco daoista (taoista) ; Altre informazioni: 1) Il monaco è una figura religiosa di diverse fedi: Buddhismo, Cristianesimo, Induismo, Giainismo e Taoismo, è opportuno quindi specificare l'appartenenza religiosa. 2) E' certamente consigliabile specificare "cristiano" quando il contesto è ecumenico, onde evitare l'automatico esclusivo riferimenti al cattolicesimo che sovente viene fatto in Italia (anche in ambito protestante, ed ancor più ortodosso, esistono i monaci, mentre in Italia l'appellativo e riferito spesso esclusivamente al cattolicesimo). ; Stato operazione : richiesta. --= Vincenzo (msg) 00:55, 9 apr 2012 (CEST) :attualmente la categorizzazione è automaticamente per "cristiani". Quindi "Monaci francesi" contiene voci sui monaci cristiani francesi. E' il caso di ripensare questo automatismo? Servirebbe una discussione ad hoc al progetto religione. --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:45, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Archeologo Marittimo ; Attività : Archeologo Marittimo ; Voce per l'attività: Archeologia marittima ; Categoria : Archeologo ; Esempi : Robert Ballard ; Altre informazioni : vedi anche http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maritime_archaeology wikipedia.en ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Enrospr (msg) 14:43, 15 apr 2012 (CEST) Meccanico ; Attività : meccanico ; Voce per l'attività: Meccanico ; Categoria : Meccanica ,Professioni dell'artigianato ; Esempi : eNigel Stepney ; Altre informazioni : vedi http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Mechanics_%28trade%29 ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Angelo Not (msg) 16:08, 19 apr 2012 (CEST) Tecnico degli effetti speciali ; Attività : tecnico degli effetti speciali ; Voce per l'attività: effetti speciali digitali ; Categoria : Tecnici degli effetti speciali ; Esempi : Freddie Wong ; Altre informazioni : - ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --87.3.42.131 (msg) 20:51, 22 apr 2012 (CEST) YouTuber ; Attività : YouTuber ; Voce per l'attività: YouTube ; Categoria : YouTuber ; Esempi : Freddie Wong, Guglielmo Scilla ; Altre informazioni : - ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --87.3.42.131 (msg) 20:54, 22 apr 2012 (CEST) :Termine discutibile, e comunque quei due hanno già fin troppe attività nel Bio, il massimo è 3. Non dobbiamo scrivergli tutto il curriculum nel Bio. Idem per la richiesta sopra questa --Bultro (m) 22:27, 22 apr 2012 (CEST) ::Concordo con Bultro su entrambe le richieste. (E comunque, dove si è mai sentito dire "YouTuber"?) --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 03:20, 23 apr 2012 (CEST) Diarista ; Attività : diarista ; Voce per l'attività: Diario ; Categoria : Diaristi ; Esempi : Hester Lynch Piozzi ; Altre informazioni : Questa attività interesserebbe molte voci, anche se poche sono già categorizzate. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Spinoziano (msg) 15:34, 29 apr 2012 (CEST) Memorialista ; Attività : memorialista ; Voce per l'attività: Memorie (genere letterario) ; Categoria : Memorialisti ; Esempi : Il'ja Tolstoj ; Altre informazioni : Questa attività interesserebbe molte voci, anche se poche sono già categorizzate. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Spinoziano (msg) 15:34, 29 apr 2012 (CEST) Carrozziere ; Attività : carrozziere ; Voce per l'attività: Carrozzeria ; Categoria : Carrozzieri ; Esempi : Giovanni Bertone, Felice Mario Boano, Battista Farina, Giacinto Ghia, Rocco Motto, etc. ; Altre informazioni : di tale evidente utilità enciclopedica che non ho ritenuto di avviare una discussione in merito. Ciò non toglie che si possa fare. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --93.70.41.106 (msg) 15:49, 1 mag 2012 (CEST) --Urraco (msg) 10:24, 9 lug 2012 (CEST) Femminista ; Attività : femminista ; Voce per l'attività: Etta Palm d'Aelders ; Categoria : Personalità legate al femminismo ; Esempi : Vedi qui ; Altre informazioni : trovo assurdo un elenco delle attività umane che sono infinite. Il più delle volte non riesco ad usare correttamente il template bio e ci rinuncio. Non sarebbe meglio lasciare libero l'inserimento dell'attività relativa al personaggio della voce? Credo sia burocratica ed eccessiva anche la compilazione della presente richiesta. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Gierre (msg) 08:01, 7 mag 2012 (CEST) :Se le categorie fossero infinite non servirebbero a niente. Le classificazioni devono essere utili e razionali. Se come tu stesso dici la categoria è Salottiere francesi, allora l'attività da creare semmai è "salottiera"... Il femminismo non è di per sé l'attività, è un'orientamento che indichiamo appunto con "Personalità legate" --Bultro (m) 12:55, 8 mag 2012 (CEST) *Il significato di attività riferito alla vita di un personaggio dovrebbe indicare l’elemento biografico più importante che lo caratterizza come rilevante. Nel caso specifico non è l’attività di salottiera quella che qualifica la vita di Etta Palm d'Aelders ma piuttosto quella di essersi "attivata" come anticipatrice di tematiche femministe.--Gierre (msg) 08:52, 9 mag 2012 (CEST) :"attivata"? E allora potrebbe andar bene "attivista" :) --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 09:13, 9 mag 2012 (CEST) *In vero la signora era nota per essersi "attivata" con una non indifferente quantità di uomini...quindi casomai "attivista sessuale".--Gierre (msg) 07:18, 10 mag 2012 (CEST) * Al di là del caso particolare giusto secondo me creare l'attività "femminista" e magari pure Categoria:Femministe. Il femminismo è'' considerato un'attività. --Jaqen [...] 15:05, 25 ago 2012 (CEST) ::Fermo restando che Etta Palm d'Aelders è un'attivista a tutti gli effetti, può essere utile creare una nuova attività "femminista" che sia una sotto-attività di "attivista", come già lo è "ambientalista". Con la creazione della nuova attività, potremmo spostare la Categoria:Personalità legate al femminismo a Categoria:Femministe e ovviamente sottocategorizzare tutte le biografie per nazionalità. Un'analogo discorso si potrebbe fare per "pacifista", anch'essa possibili sotto-attività di "attivista". --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 15:44, 25 ago 2012 (CEST) :::Il fatto di essere una sotto-attività e non un'attività cosa comporta al di là del posizionamento della categoria? Comunque non so se sarebbe del tutto corretto: il femminismo non si "riduce" all'attivismo ma è anche teoria. --Jaqen [...] 15:55, 25 ago 2012 (CEST) ::::Niente, era riferito solo appunto al posizionamento della categoria. La mia tesi è: se di "attivisti" ce ne sono molti, allora è opportuno raggrupparli per tematiche, specificando meglio, ovviamente solo per quelle sotto-categorie che ne possono avere un buon numero. Come è stato fatto per "ambientalisti", sono quindi a farlo anche per "pacifisti" e "femministe". (Essenzialmente come in "scrittori" abbiamo già "drammaturghi", "poeti", "saggisti", ecc., o come in "artisti marziali" abbiamo "judoka", "lottatori", ecc.) --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 17:39, 26 ago 2012 (CEST) ::::: ho inserito l'attività, per quanto riguarda il nome della categoria direi di discuterne qua. --Jaqen [...] 12:01, 9 ott 2012 (CEST) :::::Mi sono rollbackato che mi sono reso conto che non ha senso creare la sottocategorie per nazionalità per poi eventualmente doverle spostare tutte assieme alla categoria. --Jaqen [...] 12:05, 9 ott 2012 (CEST) Pilota ; Attività : pilota ; Voce per l'attività: Hani Hanjour, Mohamed Atta oppure piloti di professione come Gianmarco Bellini ; Categoria : ; Esempi : Vedi militari Categoria:Piloti militari (mancano Categoria:Piloti e Categoria:Piloti civili) ; Altre informazioni : c'è l'attività Navigatore (aeronautica) ? ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Serenato (msg) 13:51, 8 mag 2012 (CEST) :dovrebbero essere già qui quelli che intendi tu. --'Superchilum(scrivimi) 16:54, 8 mag 2012 (CEST) Vescovo cristiano orientale e Arcivescovo cristiano orientale ; Attività : vescovo cristiano orientale e arcivescovo cristiano orientale ; Voce per l'attività: rispettivamente vescovo e arcivescovo ; Categoria : Categoria:Vescovi cristiani orientali e Categoria:Arcivescovi cristiani orientali ; Esempi : servirebbe per tutti i vescovi e arcivescovi appartenenti alle Chiese orientali antiche, quindi per esempio Giacomo Baradeo, Abuna Paulos, tutte le voci contenute in Categoria:Catholicoi di tutti gli Armeni, in Categoria:Catholicoi di Cilicia, e in Elenco dei papi copti ; Altre informazioni : attualmente abbiamo le attività per vescovi e arcivescovi cattolici, anglicani, ortodossi, luterani, ariani, e vetero-cattolici, andrebbe quindi creata in analogia a quelle già esistenti ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 19:50, 13 mag 2012 (CEST) :Rinnovo questa richiesta. --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 17:05, 12 ago 2012 (CEST) :: --'''Superchilum(scrivimi) 10:57, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Architetto paesaggista ; Attività : architetto paesaggista ; Voce per l'attività: architettura del paesaggio ; Categoria : architetti del paesaggio ; Esempi : João Ferreira Nunes ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Tania Crepaldi Capitano di vascello Non so se corretto. Valutate voi. Il bio di Stanislao Esposito non funziona con "Capitano di vascello". --Ipvariabile (msg) 13:15, 30 mag 2012 (CEST) Sportivo: Amazzone (monta alla amazzone) ; Disciplina = Equitazione ; Specialità = Salto ostacoli ; Attività : amazzone ; Voce per l'attività: equitazione ; Categoria : monta alla amazzone ; Stato operazione : richiesta Nelle specialità di equitazione, la monta all'amazzone è di rilevanza. Se in minima ripresa in Italia, all'estero è sempre stata una tipologia particolarmente apprezzata. Ne è conferma la voce Francese su WIKI.fr o quella inglese su WIKI.en . Per WIKI.it la sostituzione accettata è Attività = cavallerizza, che non c'entra nulla, rimandando a Equitazione (che oltre a tutto è una "voce" certamente non "enciclopedica" nella sua caoticità, che mescola "Equitazione" con "andature del cavallo". Basta guardare la versione su WIKI.fr per capire che la voce italiana poco c'entra con il concetto di "enciclopedicità" ; Firma: Brb 18:33, 3 giu 2012 (CEST) c'è "cavallerizza" che dovrebbe andare bene, non mi sembra che si debba specificare anche "come" cavalca. --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:35, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) ex Allenatore di calcio ; Attività : ex Allenatore di calcio ; Voce per l'attività: Allenatori di calcio (che si sono ritirati dall'attività) ; Categoria : Categoria:Allenatori di calcio ; Esempi : Cesare Maldini, Mario Kempes, Arrigo Sacchi ; Altre informazioni : Credo sia il caso mettere questa opzione visto che gli allenatori si posso ritirare. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --[[Utente:The Crawler|'The Crawler']][[Discussioni Utente:The Crawler|''(Dimmi tutto!)]] 09:32, 15 giu 2012 (CEST) :non mi risulta che esista la distinzione tra "allenatori" ed "ex allenatori" per qualsiasi sport attualmente, coerentemente con tutte le attività non agonistiche (di Prodi non diciamo che è un "ex politico", anche se non fa politica attiva da tempo). --'Superchilum(scrivimi) 10:49, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Religioso Qualcuno può cambiare "Religioso (Cristianesimo)" in "Religioso (cristianesimo)"? --Horcrux92. (contattami) 17:35, 18 giu 2012 (CEST) : ary29 (msg) 10:35, 26 giu 2012 (CEST) Attività da togliere: Logografo ; Attività : Logografo ; Voce per l'attività: la voce Logografia è una disambigua verso tre lemmi diversi, tutti abbozzati e senza fonti ; Categoria : non esiste ; Esempi : c'è solo un'unica voce che utilizza questa attività, Lisia ; Altre informazioni : fino al 27 aprile 2012 l'attività non era presente su nessuna biografia (Progetto:Biografie/Attività#Non usate). È comparsa il 7 giugno 2012 in seguito al cambio di attività da oratore '' a ''logografo su Lisia. Non esiste una Categoria:Logografi nè una Categoria:Logografia; d'altra parte, se esistessero, dovrebbero essere disambiguate visto che la voce principale prevede 3 diversi significati. Tenuto conto dell'ambiguità dell'attività "logografo", e del fatto che è usata su un'unica voce che è già categorizzata in altro modo (giurista), propongo di eliminarla dal template Bio. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --ary29 (msg) 12:50, 25 giu 2012 (CEST) : : in Lisia possiamo mettere tranquillamente "oratore" al suo posto. --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 02:05, 26 giu 2012 (CEST) :: ary29 (msg) 09:20, 2 lug 2012 (CEST) Critico musicale ; Attività : critico musicale ; Voce per l'attività: giornalismo musicale, musica ; Categoria : Critici musicali ; Esempi : esempi di voci che utilizzerebbero l'attività (es. Fedele d'Amico, Elvio Giudici, Massimo Mila, Paolo Isotta, Michelangelo Zurletti... ) ; Altre informazioni : attualmente i critici musicali sono raggruppati con i musicologi, ma esiste una differenza sostanziale fra le due professioni: la prima è di tipo giornalistico, la seconda di tipo storico-scientifico. Può succedere che un critico musicale sia anche musicologo, in tal caso occorrerebbe indicare distintamente entrambe le attività. Fra l'altro il lemma critico musicale già esiste, ma solo con rinvio a Giornalismo musicale, ed è saltuariamente già impiegato (ad es., ad vocem Alberto Mantelli) ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Madeleine Angus (msg) 19:18, 28 giu 2012 (CEST) :L'attività "critico musicale" è già supportata dal Bio e lo sai (vedi Alberto Mantelli). Cosa stai richiedendo? --Bultro (m) 13:07, 29 giu 2012 (CEST) Insegnante di canto ; Attività : insegnante di canto (o maestro/a di canto) ; Voce per l'attività: canto (musica), tecnica del canto ; Categoria : Insegnanti di canto ; Esempi : esempi di voci che utilizzerebbero l'attività: Manuel García (padre), Manuel García (figlio), Pauline Viardot, Nicola Porpora, Domenico Gizzi, Giovanni Ansani, Mathilde Marchesi, Pistocchino, Pier Francesco Tosi, Marco Bordogni, etc. ; Altre informazioni : nella storia della musica l'insegnamento del canto ha avuto un ruolo non marginale ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Jeanambr (msg) 10:03, 30 giu 2012 (CEST) c'è "insegnante". Altrimenti dovremmo creare attività/categorie "insegnante di XXX", dove XXX è qualsiasi ambito dello scibile umano. --'''Superchilum(scrivimi) 10:34, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Modellista ; Attività : modellista ; Voce per l'attività: modellismo ; Categoria : modellisti ; Esempi : Arnaldo Pocher, Antonio Mazzaracchio ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: DonauDanube Carrozziere ; Attività : Carrozziere ; Voce per l'attività: Carrozziere ; Categoria : Carrozzieri ; Esempi : Paul Nèe ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Angelo Not (msg) 10:31, 8 lug 2012 (CEST) Sceriffo ; Attività : Sceriffo ; Voce per l'attività: Sceriffo ; Categoria : Sceriffo ; Esempi : Elfego Baca Pat Garrett ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma:--Angelo Not (msg) 11:07, 8 lug 2012 (CEST) Ortopedico ; Attività : ortopedico ; Voce per l'attività: Ortopedia ; Categoria : medici ; Esempi : Jakob Heine ; Altre informazioni : -- ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Radio89 (msg) 16:27, 15 lug 2012 (CEST) Copista ; Attività : copista ; Voce per l'attività: Copista ; Categoria : editoria ; Esempi : Canfora Luciano ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: "copista" è una disambigua, di quale delle due attività si parla? --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:32, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Calligrafo ; Attività : Calligrafo ; Voce per l'attività: editoria/letteratura ; Categoria : scrittori ; Esempi : ; Altre informazioni : Calligrafia ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Alessandramilitello (msg) 15:10, 18 lug 2012 (CEST) :Scusa l'ignoranza, ma ...Esempi?--Nickanc ♪♫@ 14:25, 15 ago 2012 (CEST) Giocatore di croquet ; Attività : Giocatore di croquet ; Voce per l'attività: Croquet ; Categoria : Giocatori di Croquet ; Esempi : Marcel Haentjens ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Piaz1606 12:42, 20 lug 2012 (CEST) ovviamente, ma per ora non esiste nessuna voce sui giocatori di croquet, quando servirà si potrà creare. --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:50, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 14:03, 21 ago 2012 (CEST) Patriota tirolese ; Attività : patriota tirolese, combattente per la libertà del Tirolo durante le invasioni napoleoniche ; Voce per l'attività: storia, guerra ; Categoria : patrioti tirolesi ; Esempi : Andreas Hofer, Bernardino Dal Ponte ; Altre informazioni : questi personaggi combatterono per la libertà del Tirolo durante il periodo delle guerre napoleoniche (1796-1810), come milizia volontaria ed in favore dell'Impero d'Austria. Furono poi abbandonati dalla stessa e continuarono la rivolta sempre in nome dell'Austria e del Tirolo. Spesso risultano di nazionalità errata poiché corrispondente allo Stato in cui il loro luogo di nascita si trova oggi. Per esempio Bernardino Dal Ponte è escono Wikipedia un Patriota italiano, eppure combattè sempre per il Principato vescovile di Trento, per il Tirolo e per l'Austria contro le truppe franco-bavaresi e del regno d'Italia, perciò serve coerenza. ; Stato operazione : ; Firma: --Trentin-tiroles (msg) 10:16, 24 lug 2012 (CEST) Per solito si preferisce evitare sinché possibile l'inserimento nel bio di nazionalità "difficili da gestire" quali la tirolese, si può trattare il tutto così, se si vuole. --AttoRenato le poilu 18:47, 24 lug 2012 (CEST) : "Patriota" esiste già, se si vuole discutere su "tirolese" si vada in Discussioni progetto:Biografie/Nazionalità. --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:51, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Bella Thorne Segnalo discussione.--Petrik Schleck 18:53, 24 lug 2012 (CEST) :Il template prevede per convenzione 3 attività principali al massimo per le quali categorizza automaticamente, per una ulteriore (o più) si può usare il parametro |AttivitàAltre = e ballerina, come da istruzioni, e aggiungere manualmente la categoria. --AttoRenato le poilu 20:20, 24 lug 2012 (CEST) E i finanzieri? Mi manca l'attività "finanziere", nel senso di quello che maneggia capitali, x la voce Daniel Iffla su cui sto lavorando. Potete fare qualcosa? Seguendo il link finanziere, constato che: a) che curioso! ecco un caso - direi unico - in cui guardie e ladri si chiamano allo stesso modo; e poi b) che curioso che la Wiki italiana non contempli nelle Professioni dell'economia e della finanza - ma neppure nel Wikidizionario - uno dei mestieri più avventurosi e redditizi e sempre attuali che ci siano. Sarà l'effetto della cultura umanistica?... Grazie dell'attenzione. --Lalupa (msg) 18:45, 26 lug 2012 (CEST) :Un caso in cui l'attivita' finaniere farebbe comodo http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camillo_Castiglioni --Ipvariabile (msg) 15:30, 1 ago 2012 (CEST) Ingegnere civile ; Attività :Ingegnere civile ; Voce per l'attività: Ingegneria civile ; Categoria : Ingegneri ; Esempi : John Smeaton,Thomas Telford ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --antony685 :Perché non dovrebbe bastare "Ingegnere"? --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 16:58, 12 ago 2012 (CEST) Graphic designer ; Attività : graphic designer ; Voce per l'attività: Graphic designer ; Categoria : Graphic designer ; Esempi : Stefan Sagmeister ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Leo (dimmi) 16:26, 29 lug 2012 (CEST) ::Designer può non bastare? Nel caso aggiungerei "grafico", non graphic designer.. --Lucas ✉ 08:28, 5 set 2012 (CEST) Didatta ; Attività : didatta ; Voce per l'attività: didatti ; Categoria : didatti ; Esempi : Rudolf M. Breithaupt, Bruno Mugellini, Elizabeth Caland, Tony Bandmann, Ludwig Deppe, Paolo Spagnolo, ecc. ; Altre informazioni : riguarda per ora i didatti nel campo del pianoforte (o di altri strumenti), ma può riferisi a qualsiasi attività pratico-teorica di insegnamento; la didattica è disciplina oggi distinta dalla pedagogia, per cui didatta non equivale a pedagogo. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: fluminensis :perchè "insegnante" non va bene? --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:51, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Sviluppatore di videogiochi ; Attività : Sviluppatore di videogiochi ; Voce per l'attività: Sviluppatore di videogiochi ; Categoria : Videogiochi ; Esempi : ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --SergWiki 21:51, 6 ago 2012 (CEST) :Usiamo "autore di videogiochi" --Bultro (m) 12:32, 7 ago 2012 (CEST) Sci orientista ; Attività : Sci orientista ; Voce per l'attività: Sci orientamento ; Categoria : Sci orientisti ; Esempi : Tove Alexandersson, Anne Margrethe Hausken ; Altre informazioni: ... ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Tn4196 (msg) 10:57, 9 ago 2012 (CEST) : --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:57, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Taekwondoka ; Attività : Taekwondoka ; Voce per l'attività: Taekwondo ; Categoria : Taekwondoka ; Esempi : Mauro Sarmiento ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --82.61.132.180 (msg) 01:18, 12 ago 2012 (CEST) * --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 16:57, 12 ago 2012 (CEST) * --Paul Gascoigne (msg) 23:45, 12 ago 2012 (CEST) : --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:57, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Art Director Pubblicitario ; Attività : art director pubblicitario/art director pubblicitaria ; Voce per l'attività: pubblicità ; Categoria : creativi pubblicitari ; Esempi : Irmgard Sörensen-Popitz, Saul Bass, David Ogilvy ; Altre informazioni : il termine "pubblicitario" è troppo generico. È un po' come dire scienziato: scienziato di cosa? Fisica, chimica, medicina, paleontologia? ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Tinette - Lasciate un messaggio 20:36, 12 ago 2012 (CEST) : Contrario/a: termine troppo tecnico e specifico, non credo sia di reale utilità. --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 19:39, 5 set 2012 (CEST) Araldista ; Attività : araldista, esperto di araldica ; Voce per l'attività: araldica ; Categoria : araldisti ; Esempi : Elizabeth Roads, Algar Howard ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Leopold (msg) 10:57, 22 ago 2012 (CEST) Cacciatore di taglie ; Attività : cacciatore di taglie / cacciatrice di taglie ; Voce per l'attività: Cacciatore di taglie ; Categoria : Categoria:Cacciatori di taglie ; Esempi : Duane Chapman, Domino Harvey ; Altre informazioni : Potenzialmente ce ne sono altri. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Jaqen [...] 12:47, 22 ago 2012 (CEST) :: --Jaqen [...] 16:15, 2 set 2012 (CEST) Base jumper ; Attività : BASE jumper ; Voce per l'attività: BASE jumping ; Categoria : BASE jumper ; Esempi : Felix Baumgartner ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Luca88w (msg) 17:09, 23 ago 2012 (CEST) ::Ho appena creato come redirect BASE jumping ma il titolo della voce è Base jumping. --Jaqen [...] 01:11, 24 ago 2012 (CEST) Atleta paralimpico ; Attività : atleta paralimpico/atleta paralimpica ; Voce per l'attività: atletica leggera paralimpica ; Categoria : atleti paralimpici ; Esempi : Annalisa Minetti, Assunta Legnante, Chantal Petitclerc, eccetera... ; Altre informazioni : oltre ad avere la categorizzazione automatica, risulterebbe più comodo l'inserimento dell'aggettivo paralimpico dopo atleta (che altrimenti andrebbe inserito, immagino, nel parametro AttivitàAltre) ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --[[Utente:Yiyi|'Yiyi']] ([[Discussioni utente:Yiyi|'A tua disposizione!']]) 16:30, 26 ago 2012 (CEST) :: --L736El'adminalcolico 20:41, 4 set 2012 (CEST) Blogger ; Attività : blogger ; Voce per l'attività: blog ; Categoria : Categoria:Blogger ; Esempi : Yoani Sánchez, Beppe Grillo, Salam Pax, Perez Hilton ; Altre informazioni : L'attività c'era ma è stata rimossa nel 2007. Ci sono però un sacco di persone famose (magari non solo, ma anche) in quanto blogger quindi propongo di reinserirla. Mi pare inutile costringere la gente a inserirla tramite AttivitàAltre, che oltretutto costringe a mettere blogger in fondo alla "lista" delle attività, a meno di non usare FineIncipit. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Jaqen [...] 12:45, 29 ago 2012 (CEST) :: --Jaqen [...] 16:15, 2 set 2012 (CEST) Allenatore di tiro ; Attività : allenatore di tiro/allenatrice di tiro ; Voce per l'attività: Allenatore ; Categoria : Categoria:Allenatori di tiro ; Esempi : Pietro Genga, Albano Pera, Valentina Turisini, in passato anche Luciano Giovannetti ; Altre informazioni : non sono del tutto sicuro che il nome dell'attività sia corretto, sicuramente non "suona" bene, se pensate che ci sia una definizione migliore non esitate a modificare... :P.S.: chiedo anche che l'attività ex tiratore/ex tiratrice venga reindirizzata alla voce "tiratore" piuttosto che a quella attuale (ed inesistente) "ex tiratore", grazie. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --''Lord of Wrath'' 22:34, 30 ago 2012 (CEST) Visir ; attività : capo dell'esecutivo e delle forze armate d'uno Stato islamico ; Voce per l'attività: Visir ; Categoria: Categoria:Vizir ; Esempi : Ja'far ibn Yahya al-Barmaki ; Altre informazioni : Un Visir è il supremo funzionario di una struttura monarchica islamica. Per delega è capo dell'esecutivo ma anche delle forze armate, oltre a svolgere talora attività di magistrato. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --[[Utente:Cloj|'Cl']][[Discussioni utente:Cloj|'oj']] 16:12, 5 set 2012 (CEST) :Coglierei l'occasione per uniformare: Visir o Vizir? La voce in un modo e la categoria in un altro è bruttino --Bultro (m) 19:21, 5 set 2012 (CEST) ::Non è meglio usare semplicemente l'attività "politico"? Non usiamo un'attività "ministro" o altre simili, ma solo "politico", specificando poi subito dopo. (Ovviamente invece sono d'accordo a uniformare voce e categoria, penso sia più usato "visir") --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 19:28, 5 set 2012 (CEST) Finanziere (Finanza) Ho da poco creato la voce in oggetto. Potrebbe essere utile creare la tag per il template bio.--Itemirus (talk) 17:51, 9 set 2012 (CEST) Oratori e Retori: uniamo? Segnalo discussione in corso sull'eventuale unione delle attività "Oratori" e "Retori". --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 02:12, 14 set 2012 (CEST) :Ok, nella discussione segnalata si è deciso di unire le due attività in una sola. Quindi bisognerebbe modificare il Bio in modo che le biografie in cui viene indicato "Oratore"/"Oratrice" vadano categorizzate in Categoria:Retori XXXani. --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 23:08, 15 set 2012 (CEST) ::Fatto --Bultro (m) 15:49, 1 ott 2012 (CEST) Cappellano militare ; Attività : cappellano militare ; Voce per l'attività: clero cattolico ; Categoria : religione cattolica ; Esempi : *Francesco Bracci, *Giuseppe Buttà, *Lorenzo Bedeschi *Domenico Bornigia *Loris Francesco Capovilla *Renato Castelli *Cesare Curioni *Raffaele De Giuli *Olindo Del Donno *Aldo Del Monte *Giulio Facibeni *Bruno Fedi *Andrea Gallo *Clemente Gatti *Mario Giannone *Carlo Gnocchi *Giuseppe Lanave *Pietro Leoni *Ottorino Marcolini *Gaetano Mauro *Giovanni Minozzi *Giovanni Minzoni *Adeodato Giovanni Piazza *Alfonso Reggiani *Giuseppe Ricciotti *Angelo Giuseppe Roncalli *Pirro Scavizzi *Antonio Seghezzi *Giovanni Semeria *Giacomo Vender ; Altre informazioni : discussioni precedenti, note del richiedente... ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Solidale Etruscologo ; Attività : studioso della civiltà etrusca ; Voce per l'attività: Etruscologia ; Categoria : Etruscologi ; Esempi : Ranuccio Bianchi Bandinelli, Giuliano Bonfante, Massimo Pallottino, Giovanni Colonna, Mauro Cristofani ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --ARCHEOLOGO 01:48, 22 set 2012 (CEST) Slavisti e anglisti ; Attività : studiosi rispettivamente di slavistica e anglistica ; Voce per l'attività: Slavistica, Anglistica ; Categoria : Categoria:Slavisti e Categoria:Anglisti ; Esempi : Eridano Bazzarelli, Angelo Maria Ripellino, Sante Graciotti (slavisti); Alessandro Serpieri, Agostino Lombardo, Giorgio Melchiori (anglisti) ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --'Triple 8' (scrivimi qui) 11:27, 25 set 2012 (CEST) :: per gli slavisti, poiché vedo che in Slavistica ne sono elencati già un bel po'. Per gli anglisti invece, ce ne sarebbero anche altri o solo quei tre? --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 01:52, 26 set 2012 (CEST) :::Ce ne sarebbero parecchi altri, v. qui. :-) --'Triple 8' (scrivimi qui) 12:58, 26 set 2012 (CEST) ::::Ok, allora favorevole a entrambe le attività. --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 14:05, 28 set 2012 (CEST) (rientro) Ci sarebbero pure francesisti e ispanisti, con il temporaneo link a Letteratura francese e Letteratura spagnola (ancora non abbiamo le voci Francesistica e Ispanistica): ho già creato le relative categorie (es. Categoria:Francesisti italiani del XX secolo e Categoria:Ispanisti italiani del XX secolo), abbiamo diversi esempi. --'Triple 8' (scrivimi qui) 18:36, 30 set 2012 (CEST) :Tutte le categorie di questo tipo andrebbero raggruppate sotto "Linguisti" o "Linguisti per lingua"? oppure "Antropologi"? --Bultro (m) 15:52, 1 ott 2012 (CEST) ::In effetti non saprei. Generalmente le varie Francesistica, Ispanistica, eccetera sono inserite nelle facoltà di "Lettere e filosofia" delle varie università, solitamente connesse alla Linguistica, quindi a logica direi "Linguisti"; e tuttavia, è difficile stabilirlo con precisione, perché le discipline di questo tipo non studiano solo le lingue. Non so proprio. --'Triple 8' (scrivimi qui) 14:28, 3 ott 2012 (CEST) :::Adesso abbiamo anche le voci Francesistica e Ispanistica, per quanto stringate. --'Triple 8' (scrivimi qui) 19:17, 3 ott 2012 (CEST) organizzatore teatrale ; Attività : dirigere e organizzare le attività di compagnie teatrali, teatri, festival, ecc. ; Voce per l'attività: organizzazione teatrale ; Categoria : organizzatori teatrali ; Esempi : Ivo Chiesa, Nuccio Messina, Paolo Grassi, Giorgio Guazzotti ; Altre informazioni : attualmente viene usato "impresario teatrale" ma non è corretto. L'impresario è colui che rischia in proprio, cioè usa i propri soldi, costituisce un'impresa a proprio nome e ne risponde totalmente, più o meno l'equivalente del produttore in cinema. In gergo teatrale si può anche chiamare "capocomico" se nella propria compagnia/impresa recita anche. Quindi può fare l'attore o l'organizzatore nella propria compagnia, o entrambi i ruoli. Può produrre più spettacoli contemporaneamente e perciò avere più compagnie in tournée. L'organizzatore teatrale invece lavora per altri, cioè lavora per gli impresari teatrali; è comunque stipendiato, qualsiasi cosa succeda, non rischia in proprio. Lavora per enti pubblici, come ad esempio i Teatri Stabili, oppure per compagnie private/imprese. Può lavorare per più imprese contemporaneamente. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Utente:manuelarosi Voice actor / voice actress ; Attività : Fornire la voce a personaggi di serie animate ; Voce per l'attività: Doppiatore#Recitazione_vocale ; Categoria : Voice actor ; Esempi : Tara Strong, John DiMaggio ; Altre informazioni : Attualmente si adopera la dizione "doppiatore", che però secondo la nostra stessa voce wikipediana (nonché secondo i vocabolari - esempio) ha il significato di "persona che dà la voce a un personaggio al posto della voce originale", piuttosto che "persona che dà la voce originale a un personaggio di un cartone animato (o simili)"; a quanto mi risulta non esistono termini soddisfacenti in italiano, e stando alla summenzionata voce il termine che si usa è "voice actor/actress". ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: -- / Kàmina / 19:09, 2 ott 2012 (CEST) ::Il vocabolario che hai linkato non dice affatto questo. Sostituire una voce straniera è uno dei possibili motivi, non l'unico. Per me va benissimo doppiatore --Bultro (m) 14:30, 4 ott 2012 (CEST) ::: Scusa, Bultro, ma dove dice che "doppiaggio" può significare quello che viene inteso in inglese con voice acting? Posto che ho sbagliato a usare le virgolette in quanto non stavo citando letteralmente - quindi hai ragione quando dici che "il vocabolario non dice affatto questo" - a me pare che la definizione della Treccani e anche questa dicono che il doppiaggio si rende necessario (e qui cito letteralmente) «allo scopo di riprodurre il parlato in un’altra lingua o di migliorarlo nella lingua originale» o « quando si debba ottenere il parlato in una lingua diversa dall’originale, quando il film è stato girato in esterni e in condizioni sfavorevoli per la registrazione della voce, quando l’attore abbia una dizione imperfetta, ma altri casi anche per avere una migliore qualità tecnica», nessuno dei quali casi ricade affatto nel voice acting. :) -- / Kàmina / 15:15, 4 ott 2012 (CEST) ::::Il vocabolario dà una definizione letterale, ma si è sempre detto doppiatore anche per i cartoni (questo ad es. è un cartone italiano e in questo sito professionale che usiamo spesso come fonte c'è scritto doppiatori...), mentre voice actor in italiano non si usa e sarebbe RO introdurlo noi. D'altronde en:Voice acting in inglese è il doppiaggio, se leggi tutta la definizione include anche le traduzioni di film stranieri --Bultro (m) 14:53, 7 ott 2012 (CEST) ::::: Ho capito che "voice acting" può anche essere il nostro "doppiaggio" (mai neanche pensato il contrario), ma continuo a non essere convinto che possa valere il viceversa (cioè, che "doppiaggio" possa voler dire dar voce ex novo a personaggi di show animati). Un vocabolario, da che mondo è mondo, non "dà una definizione letterale", ma una definizione e basta. Comunque immagino ci si debba attenere all'uso corrente. Per quanto mi riguarda si può chiudere la faccenda. Alla prossima. (: -- / Kàmina / 18:20, 8 ott 2012 (CEST) P.S. Non credo che il sig. Genna - senza nulla togliere al suo rimarchevole sito - abbia titolo di fonte in questo caso. Dopotutto, il fatto che lui utilizzi il termine non significa che sia l'uso più corretto. Iranista ; Attività : studioso dell'iranistica ; Voce per l'attività: iranistica ; Categoria : Categoria:Iranisti ; Esempi : Giuseppe Tucci, Ugo Monneret de Villard, Alessandro Bausani, Pio Filippani Ronconi ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --favaror Pilota acrobatico ; Attività : Pilota acrobatico ; Voce per l'attività: Acrobazia aerea ; Categoria : Categoria:Piloti acrobatici ; Esempi : Alfred Fronval, Gerhard Fieseler, Marcel Doret ed altri ; Altre informazioni : sovracategoria che non include necessariamente piloti militari o civili notabili per meriti di guerra o di cronaca (ad esempio piloti di aerei di linea coinvolti in incidenti aerei) ma solo chi svolge (o svolse) questa attività sportiva, prevalentemente o comunque meritevole per obiettivi raggiunti (invenzione o prima realizzazione di figure acrobatiche, vincitori di concorsi e manifestazioni a tema almeno a livello nazionale) ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --threecharlie (msg) 09:03, 3 nov 2012 (CET) Soprano leggero ; Attività : soprano leggero ; Voce per l'attività: voce verso cui il template Bio creerà il wikilink (es. musica operistica, opera) ; Categoria : opera, voci operistiche, soprano, soprani ; Esempi : Toti Dal Monte (non era un soprano lirico- es. Tebaldi e Callas, nè un lirico spinto, ma un soprano leggero. Dopo di lei vi è solo Sabina Actis-Orelia. Poi la tradizione scompare. Scompaiono le voci, rarissime e cristalline, da adolescente, anche perchè non vengono più formate. Oggi abbiamo solo soprani lirici e lirici-spinti. Nessuno, a parte i professori universitari del settore che lo studiano sui libri, sa più che cosa è un soprano leggero. E questa è ignoranza grave) ; Altre informazioni : ristabilisce le differenziazioni, bene note ed imperative fino alla fine degli anni '40 del secolo scorso, nella categoria "soprano". Il soprano si distingue in: lirico (con sotto categoria di lirico-spinto, drammatico e leggero. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: maurive :Visto il numero irrisorio di voci nelle quali può essere inserito, basta utilizzare il parametro AttivitàAltre o il FineIncipit.--''Triquetra(posta) 14:50, 15 nov 2012 (CET) Imam ; Attività : Guida spirituale, mondana e ultramondana, dello Sciismo islamico ; Voce per l'attività: Imam ; Categoria : religione, sciismo, chierici ; Esempi : Ali ibn Abi Talib, Ja'far al-Sadiq, Isma'il ibn Ja'far ; Altre informazioni : Più ancora del califfo (che ha dimensione solo terrena), l'Imam ha una funzione d'interfaccia tra Dio (Allah) e l'umanità per lo Sciismo imamita e ismailita. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --[[Utente:Cloj|'Cl']][[Discussioni utente:Cloj|'oj']] 22:43, 17 nov 2012 (CET) Maestro d'arte ; Attività : colui che ha conseguito un diploma artistico presso un istituto d'arte. ; Voce per l'attività: Maestro d'arte ; Categoria : scuola, istruzione, arte ; Esempi : Rodolfo Santandrea ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Marcos.1900 (msg) 21:54, 18 nov 2012 (CET) :Che diploma ha preso non è rilevante. Nell'incipit e nelle categorie si indica l'attività di rilievo (cantautore, in quel caso), il resto si può dire dopo --Bultro (m) 16:33, 19 nov 2012 (CET) Biotecnologo ; Attività : biotecnologo\biotecnologa ; Voce per l'attività: biotecnologie ; Categoria : biotecnologi ; Esempi : Kary B. Mullis, Massimiliano Beretta, Ian Wilmut ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Codeberry 22:09, 22 nov 2012 (CET) Ex faccendiere Ho creato la voce Eugenio Gaggiotti. Dite che sia corretto classificarlo come ex faccendiere oppure non creiamo questa attivita' e lo mettiamo faccendiere e amen? --Cucuriello (msg) 00:12, 23 nov 2012 (CET) Attività "Deputato" e "Senatore" Segnalo Discussioni progetto:Politica#Senatori e Deputati, sull'uso nel Bio delle attività di "Deputato" e "Senatore". --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 15:21, 1 dic 2012 (CET) Attività ex Non sarebbe possibile automatizzare l'associazione dell'attività "ex xxx" all'attività "xxx" o procedere con la crezione dell'attività "ex xxx" contestualmente all'attività "xxx" in modo da non avere doppie richieste? La seconda soluzione è meno pulita in quanto non tutte le attività hanno senso come ex (es. filosofo). --Luigi.tuby (msg) 10:15, 12 dic 2012 (CET) :Oppure si potrebbe rendere operativa la proposta Discussioni_progetto:Biografie/Sviluppi#Ex--Bultro (m) 14:24, 13 dic 2012 (CET) Storico del design ; Attività : storico del design/storica del design ; Voce per l'attività: Storia del design ; Categoria : storici del design ; Esempi : Anty Pansera ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: Simon Autore radiofonico ; Attività : Autore radiofonico/Autrice radiofonica ; Voce per l'attività: Radio (mass medium) ; Categoria : autori radiofonici ; Esempi : Gabriella Caramore ; Altre informazioni : mi sembra utile differenziare, come avviene già per la televisione, il ruolo di autore/autrice da quello di conduttore/conduttrice ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Luca Borghi (msg) 10:56, 21 dic 2012 (CET) Toreuta ; Attività: Toreuta ; Voce per l'attività: Toreutica ; Categoria : Toreuti ; Esempi : Acragante, Mys, Zenodoro (scultore), Callimaco (scultore)... ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --[naamar m] 13:15, 23 dic 2012 (CET) Dama di compagnia Titolo ; Attività : Dama di Compagnia ; Voce per l'attività: Dama di compagnia ; Categoria : Dame di compagnia ; Esempi : Philippa Roet, Maria Teresa Luisa di Savoia-Carignano, Maria Bolena... ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma:--Queenyzoe (msg) 12:50, 24 dic 2012 (CET)Queenyzoe Diacono ; Attività : Diacono ; Voce per l'attività: Diacono ; Categoria : Diaconi ; Esempi : Francesco d'Assisi, San Lorenzo e altre ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma : --La Cara Salma necrologi 10:53, 1 gen 2013 (CET) La qualifica di diacono non è enciclopedicamente rilevante: san Lorenzo come popolare martire cristiano, oggetto di culto sin dai primi secoli; san Francesco è enciclopedico come fondatore di un movimento, una scuola di spiritualità, un ordine religioso... --Delahay (msg) 00:29, 2 gen 2013 (CET) :Esatto: c'è qualcuno che è enciclopedico solo per la sua attività di diacono? Non credo. --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 00:32, 2 gen 2013 (CET) Chef ; Attività : Chef ; Voce per l'attività: Chef ; Categoria : Cucina ; Esempi : Gordon Ramsay; Gianfranco Vissani ; Altre informazioni : Lo Chef è il capo di tutta la brigata di cucina. Ritengo sia a dir poco imperativo aggiungere quest'attività. Vedere uno chef come G.R. ridotto al semplice rango di cuoco è a dir poco ridicolo. E' capo cuoco di prima classe e c'è una grande differenza tra tutte le altre mansioni. Si veda appunto la voce chef per maggiore chiarezza sull'argomento. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --MJForever58 :Tutti i cuochi su wikipedia sono di prima classe, non scriviamo voci su cuochi "ordinari". Non avrebbe molto senso avere una categoria Cuochi e una categoria Chef; magari abilitiamo l'attività chef ma sempre su categoria:Cuochi --Bultro (m) 10:51, 2 gen 2013 (CET) :: alla proposta di Bultro. Creiamo l'attività di chef o capocuoco, che non è uguale a quella di semplice cuoco. --Ppong (msg) 15:43, 26 gen 2013 (CET) Sciatore estremo ; Attività : sciatore estremo ; Voce per l'attività: sci estremo ; Categoria : Sciatori estremi ; Esempi : la categoria già esiste e tra gli altri comprende: Toni Valeruz, Heini Holzer, Sylvain Saudan, Shane McConkey... ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Ppong (msg) 00:29, 7 gen 2013 (CET) : P.S: In effetti non è molto grande, come categoria, ma nemmeno vuota. Performer ; Attività : Performer ; Voce per l'attività: performer ; Categoria : performer o intrattenitore ; Esempi : la categoria non so se è gia esistente, puo essere intrattenimento, ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Cris9400 (msg) 20:36, 10 gen 2013 (CET) ::Credo che il presupposto sia definire con chiarezza ''cosa sia un performer ed il motivo per cui non sia assimilabile a nessuna attività fra quelle riconosciute, ma dato che tu non hai dato indicazioni e la relativa voce non esiste, non mi pare che stiamo partendo da una buona base... Sanremofilo (msg) 00:29, 11 gen 2013 (CET) wiki-EN: Performing arts sono forme d'arte in cui gli artisti usano il proprio corpo o voce per convogliare espressione artistica, a differenza delle arti visive in cui l'artista usa pittura/canvas o vari materiali per creae fisici oggetti d'arte. quindi il termine "performer" è troppo generico, è solo una distinzione fra due forme d'arte. Rientrano in categoria ballerini, cantanti, attori e molti altri, categoria troppo ampia. Non è meglio usare quelle già esistenti di musicista/attore/cantante/eccetera ? Wiki Italy, democracy free enciclopedia (msg) 23:28, 22 gen 2013 (CET) Brigatista ; Attività : Brigatista ; Voce per l'attività: Brigate Rosse ; Categoria : Brigatisti ; Esempi : Mario Moretti, Renato Curcio ; Altre informazioni : Ritengo corretto distinguere questa categoria da quella molto diversa e se non altro più generale di "terrorista" ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: 1v4n0 ::Concordando sul fatto che "terrorista" sia fuorviante, io mi terrei più sul generale: "militante di un'organizzazione armata". ::: Contrario/a. L'attività è corretto che rimanga "terrorista", perché l'attività deve rimanere generale, e non vedo un così grosso numero tale da richiedere per forza una suddivisione. Piuttosto, potrebbe essre utile creare un'altra categoria da aggiungere a mano, tipo Categoria:Membri delle Brigate Rosse. --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 20:49, 14 gen 2013 (CET) Semitista ; Attività : studioso di lingue semitiche (arabo, ebraico, siriaco, ma anche lingue etiopiche) ; Voce per l'attività: Enrico Cerulli ; Categoria : Etiopisti ; Esempi : Enrico Cerulli, Giorgio Levi Della Vida, Sabatino Moscati ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --Idris.albadufi (msg) 16:22, 22 gen 2013 (CET) Allenatore di canoa/kayak ; Attività : allenatore di canoa/kayak ; Voce per l'attività: canoa/kayak ; Esempi : Guglielmo Guerrini ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: valta (msg) 12:07, 27 gen 2013 (CET) Ingegneri aerospaziali ; Attività : ideazione, progettazione e sviluppo di un aeromobile o velivolo spaziale (ed ibridi) ; ingegneria aerospaziale ; Categoria:ingegneri aerospaziali, agganciandola alla Categoria:Scienza e tecnologia in Russia ed alle categorie per nazionalità ; Esempi : Alessandro Marchetti (ingegnere), Aleksej Andreevič Tupolev, Burt Rutan, Juan de la Cierva, Kurt Tank, tanto per mettere un po' di tutto e far capire che alcuni non sono ancora categorizzati nella macrocategoria aerospaziale ; Altre informazioni : IMHO ho riscontrato delle difficoltà nel decidere di creare una voce nuova navigando per categorie in quanto quella degli ingegneri comincia ad essere un po' affollata, altrettanta difficoltà trovata nel cercare di gestire il lavoro sporco del progetto (aviazione) a cui collaboro, tuttavia credo che anche il progetto astronautica ne gioverebbe. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma: --threecharlie (msg) 18:55, 29 gen 2013 (CET) Željko Klajič Il link nell'intestazione è quello di una pagina creata da me, tradotta dallo sloveno. Ma visto che l'attività '''veterano di guerra' non è riconosciuta'', ho appena chiesto pareri a questo amministratore, e solo dopo mi sono accorto di poter intervenire anche qua. Se troviamo qualche attività simile, benissimo; altrimenti aggiungiamo questa (se vi va). --Sete strette 04:02, 24 feb 2013 (CET) :Siamo soliti usare "militare" --Bultro (m) 13:54, 24 feb 2013 (CET)